


Peggy Will Conquer!!!!!!!!

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: Like we needed anymore of these useless chat fics...Well, it's worth a shot!FYIALex: AlabamaSaladmanJohn: ImaturtlesobugoffLafayette: FabBaguettePeggy: PEGGY and NOTICEMESENPAIHercules: HunkulesMuffinmanAaron: LeavemealoneEliza: MomlizaAngelica: BoredofyoualwaysThomas: Macaroni-and-yes-pleaseLi'l Jemmy: #alwayssickSorry again





	

_AlabamaSaladman added Imaturtlesobugoff, FabBaguette, HunkulesMuffinman, Momliza, Boredofyoualways, PEGGY, Leavemealone, and Washittillitshines to “Just a Chat”_

AlabamaSaladman: Guyssssss…

Imaturtlesobugoff: What

AlabamaSaladman: I’ve turned into James.

HunkulesMuffinman: ?????? ALSO, WHAT’S WITH THE USERNAME, JACKY?

Imaturtlesobugoff: It's true.

FabBaguette: Non, you are definately person. And Herc, stop with the Caps Lock.

HunkulesMuffinman: BUT CAPS LOCK IS MY MAN!

FabBaguette: Non, I’m your man!

Boredofyoualways: TBF it kinda seems like he is always shouting at us. Peggy’s the same.

Imaturtlesobugoff: OMIGOSH ANGELICA’S STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEGGY: YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO How’s it goin’?

Imaturtlesobugoff: OMIGOSH PEGGY IS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momliza: Hi I was just reading through the chat so far and my first impression is “Poor Alexander, he’s sick.” Then I realized we’re all idiots.

PEGGY: GUYS

Imaturtlesobugoff: Preach it, Liza!

PEGGY: GUYS

HunkulesMuffinman: Hey, John didn’t fangirl over Eliza being alive.

PEGGY: GUYS

Imaturtlesobugoff: OMIGOSH ELIZA’S ALIVE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY THE SCHUYLERS ARE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEGGY: GUYS

FabBaguette: You spoke too soon, mon cher.

PEGGY: THAT’S IT PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR I WILL ADD THE JEFFERSQUAD!!!!

_PEGGY changed their name to NOTICEMESENPAI._

_NOTICEMESENPAI added #alwayssick, and leavemealone to the chat._

leavemealone: leave me alone

_Leavemealone removed themselves from the chat._

NOTICEMESENPAI: PEGGY POWER ILLUMINATICONFIRMED DANKMEMES I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By adding Jefferson *EVIL CACKLE*

NOTICEMESENPAI added Macaroni-and-yes-please !to the chat.

MAcaroni-and-yes-please: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Why am I stuck in a group chat with Shorty McHamilton?

#alwayssick: IDK, babe. I guess we’re stuck here now.

Imaturtlesobugoff: DId you just say Shorty McHamilton?

_Imaturtlesobugoff removed Macaroni-and-yes-please, and #alwayssick from the chat._

NOTICEMESENPAI: I was hoping something would go down.

AlabamaSaladman: Nobody payed any attention to my sickness......

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry it's terrible. If you like it please comment i might have other non-chat fics I can post. Also my tumblr is the same as my Ao3. THX


End file.
